tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Satangineer
'''Satangineer' is a cursed Engineer TF2 Monster created by Psychopasta. And is the arch rival of Christian Pure Spy. His theme is Devil Went Down to Georgia (Guitar Hero 3 Version). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89p8ya3ZdnQ Appearance Satangineer is the alternate form of a RED Engineer. He turns into this form when he is in possession of The Leviathan Cross inside the Freight House in Hellstone. In this form, he features custom BLK attire, a Spine-Chilling Skull, Fire Horns, a Fallen Angel, and bares The Leviathan Cross on the chest area of his overalls. He welds the Sharpened Volcano Fragment as his main weapon. Biography The Engineer that would become the all-feared Satangineer was an ordinary RED Engineer who resided in Hellstone. He was a shy and timid man, and wished no harm on other people. One day, the BLU team decided to have some fun at the character's expense, startling him and continuously taunting him. Upset, he fled from the place, devoid of compassion and sympathy. In the midst of his anguish, he discovered a mystical artifact inside Frieght House: he found a strange symbol in what looked to be an alter. Spurred on by curiosity, he held the symbol and soon felt the nightmarish transformation as the symbol had enveloped the Engineer's body around itself. He was soon cursed by this infernal object, mind and body consumed by demonic powers that belonged to Satan, The entity in Christian religions. Becoming mad with his newfound power, he set off in in search of the BLU team for vengeance, with diabolical intent to punish the BLU team for mocking him and making a fool of him. He slowly pursued, scared and killed every single member of the team with ruthless devotion. Though he wished to return the cross to where it was last found, he was reluctant to relinquish such fiendish power, and instead kept the cross in his greed, eager to continue his menace. He then roamed the world using his Satanic nature to torture and kill people out of pure sadism, raising hell that eventually the world would become a safe haven for his demonic minions, among those, the Demonator. Upon meeting Painis Cupcake, the Engineer was amused by the Freak's bloodlust and considered needing a partner, and subsequently created his demonic clone, Boxcake Numbnuts, as a means of warming up to the cannibal. On the contrary, this attempt to form a new alliance had proved Satangineer's undoing since Painis Cupcake detested his new black counterpart's insanity, and soon they had developed a rivalry amongst themselves instead, much to Satangineer's annoyance. However, Boxcake Numbnuts continued to work under Satangineer for no real reason whatsoever, perhaps forming a creator-creation bond. His second time meeting Painis Cupcake was not taken very kindly, and the two held a heated duel that devastated everyone on Eye duct that night. Neither side won and both followed different paths instead. But, Satangineer's friendship with Demo Samedi proved that both demonic power-driven men can easily rule the world with an iron fist. Satangineer became the foil to Christian Pure Spy every time they both meet face-to-face. Behavior and Personality Before his hellish transformation, he was an ordinary, sensitive, and strange man: he did not usually talk to people around him, and mostly enjoyed being alone. Because of his timid nature, he did not like to be frightened by someone he did not know. When he soon became this fiendish form, he was a supernatural entity who has a sealed power of the The Devil from Christian belief, Satan. He became fierce, ruthless and sadistic, and had no regard for the lives of mere mortals. Wicked and devilish, he was very hostile once attacked or when someone stood in his way, unhesitant to kill anyone that did. When he became furious, he manifested the full extent of his diabolical power with his supernatural abilities. Somewhat shockingly, Satangineer showed a considerate side to his ego, where he rewarded Boxcake Numbnuts for killing two BLU mercenaries with a severed head. A small reward it may have been and perhaps one for completely the wrong reasons, it is nevertheless indicative that a small part of his humanity still remained after his transformation. Powers and Abilities Satangineer possesses wicked physical strength and is adroit at melee combat, but what makes him stand out are his several supernatural powers. Thanks to his Satanic abilities, he may perform a number of mystical feats. He can teleport to relocate quickly and outmaneuver the opponent, as well as hover in the air and sometimes toss his enemies around with seemingly minimum effort. In addition, he might summon a sharpened Volcano Fragment for use in close combat, most often wielding a customized Sun-On-A-Stick. Being of the more prominent of his demon powers, Telekinesis what Satangineer uses extensively in his fights. He is capable of summoning demons and making them possess mortals. Furthermore, his soul is bound to The Leviathan Cross, and as such even when his body is killed, he may be returned to normal shortly afterward. Should he suffer a fatal blow from his adversaries, he will die but become himself once again- during this time he may recover his strength, and will either continue to fight or may use this as a brief retreat or to initiate a surprise attack. When sufficiently infuriated, Satangineer uses his dark powers to gather an immense amount of energy, which he then proceeds to discharge in the form of a powerful laser beam. Faults and Weaknesses Even though his abilities are powerful and feared by many, they seem to lack destructive power needed to severely damage the strongest Freaks, aside from his ultimate technique: ◾ He appears to be rather easy to injure and as a result he is unable to withstand too much damage, despite having immense strength. While technically immortal, he is still susceptible to pain, and may be killed or weakened enough to be subdued temporarily, unable to continue a fight. ◾ His demonic minions are rather easy to dispatch versus mid rank freaks, and as a result it is not the most effective way of dealing with powerful freaks. ◾ While his energy beam is immensely powerful, it takes a considerable amount of time and energy to charge up, during which an opponent may consider disrupting the move with an attack, or escape- both leaving Satangineer's efforts wasted and drained of power, making him especially vulnerable. ◾ Targeting his Leviathan Cross is an indirect, but perhaps the most effective way of fighting him, if not the only way of defeating him. It can be taken from him and, if stabbed, will remove all powers from the Engineer, making him, quite simply put, dead meat. Judging by its effects on Satangineer, it could easily be presumed that the cross could also be used against him if one were to take it and use it on themselves. Trivia ◾He is based on the Christian Devil, Satan. ◾Satan is an entity in the Abrahamic religions that seduces humans into sin. In Christianity and Islam, he is usually seen as a fallen angel, or a jinni, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of demons. ◾The cross on the front of his overalls is The Leviathan Cross. Category:Engineers Category:Demonic Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Blade Users Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs